bikkurimanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikkuriman: Daiichiji Seima Taisen
Bikkuriman: Daiichiji Seima Taisen (ビックリマン 第一次聖魔大戦, roughly "Bikkuriman: The First Saints/Demons Great War") is the first Bikkuriman film, showing how the war between Akuma vs. Tenshi began. It premiered in the Toei Manga Matsuri of March 12, 1988. Summary Yamato Ouji, Juujika Tenshi, and Tenshi Dan Jack arrive in a cave, where giant snakes with a freezing breath attacks them. Juujika Tenshi and Dan Jack are frozen, but Yamato frees Dan Jack and tells him to take Juujika Tenshi and hide. While fighting, the Omamori Joken appears to help and reveals that the snakes are part of the Akuma Yama Orochi. Joken is frozen, and as Yamato has a hard time against Yama Orochi, he starts to waver. Sensing this, Shaman Khan appears and asks why he is hesitating, and uses his power to show Yamato events from the past. Flying inside a bubble, Yamato witness Tenshi, Akuma, and Omamori living peacefully, dancing in a party. No one can see or hear him. After seeing the party, the bubble carries him to another place, where Shaman Khan and Shiso Jura are reunited. Seikuu King appears and tells the two leaders that Seishin Nadia has a gift for them. A bright light in the sky presents each with a young god. Shaman Khan, the leader of the Tenshi, receives Super Zeus, while Shiso Jura, the leader of the Akuma, receives Black Zeus. Nadia wishes them to take care of the two babies so they will grow and become great leaders alongside them. After Nadia and King leave, Shiso Jura is not pleased with this, as he already shares rulership with Shaman Khan, but he has an idea. Taking Black Zeus and Super Zeus, Shiso Jura plans to obtain their power to rule supreme. Shaman Khan fights against him and manages to recover Super Zeus, but Shiso Jura absorbs Black Zeus and escapes. Using the power of Black Zeus, Shiso Jura forces the Akuma to be loyal to him, as the Akuma prepare to battle, the planet is cut in half by a bright energy, with the Akuma staying in one side and the Tenshi in the other. Most Omamori felt in the rift between the world. Yamato is surprised with the events. Being taken some years after the occurence, he sees a young Zeus talking with Shaman Khan about his strict training, including a journey around the world to a freezing glacier and a scorching desert. Super Zeus then goes to the beach to have fun, but while there, the Akuma start attacking. To Yamato's surprise, Super Zeus is a great leader despite his goofy behavior earlier, acting seriously and reuniting the Tenshi to fight the Akuma. Super Zeus then goes after their leader, Shiso Jura, to put a stop to the war. The battle is balanced, but suddenly Black Zeus grows within Shiso Jura, causing Jura to fly away from Super Zeus and explode, apparently killing Jura and Black Zeus. The explosion causes the two halves of the world to go further away from each other. Back to the present, Shaman Khan talks with Yamato Ouji. Motivated by Khan and what Super Zeus had said in the past, Yamato's determination is renewed and he gives his best against Yama Orochi, managing to kill the Akuma. Afterwards Yamato Ouji, Tenshi Dan Jack and Juujika Tenshi continue their travel, and Shaman Khan is happy to see Yamato's growth. Gallery Movie1Book.png|Movie book (ISBN 4-09-149031-X) Category:Anime